My feelings for you
by AriaMoon15
Summary: This story is generally about 5 sisters with the same mother but different fathers and their journey with the other characters in Diabolik Lovers. (please note that I am only using the characters from the anime of Diabolik Lovers but please don't be put off by that). :)
1. Chapter 1

**Character profiles of my OC's**

Name: Yukiko Shizuka Tsukino (last name used to be: Akiyama)

Meaning:

_Yukiko_ = snow child,

_Shizuka_ = quiet, clam,

_Tsukino_ = moon field, _(Akiyama_ = autumn mountain_)_.

Age: 18

Hair: Blond with one large streak of crimson (red) on the right side at the front

Eyes: Hazel becoming red near the pupil

Background: Yukiko is the twin to Natsuki and are both the oldest out of her sisters. Their father died in a plane accident when they were two, leaving them nothing but a necklace each that was supposed to be given to them on their sixteenth birthday. Yukiko doesn't talk very often and is very quiet and often isn't too far from her twin. Most of all Yukiko likes to play the piano or violin.

Name: Natsuki Ayaka Tsukino (last name used to be: Akiyama)

Meaning:

_Natsuki_ = summer hope

_Ayaka_ = colourful flower

_Tsukino_ = moon field, _(Akiyama_ = autumn mountain_)_.

Age: 18

Hair: Brown with mid-tone blue streaks

Eyes: dark blue becoming orange close to the pupil

Background: Natsuki is Yukiko twin however her personality is very different. Natsuki is organized, responsible and sociable; this leads to her often being in charge of most situations regarding family. Natsuki mostly likes to cook and nit in her spare time.

Name: Nanami Chiyo Tsukino (last name used to be: Hamasaki)

Meaning:

_Nanami_ = seven seas,

_Chiyo_ = 1000 generations/eternal,

_Tsukino_ = moon field, _(Hamasaki = _hama: beach/seashore, saki: small peninsula, cape_)_.

Age: 15

Hair: Silver with aqua streaks and rose pink ends

Eyes: Aqua becoming pink close to the pupil

Background: Nanami is a quiet and shy girl who doesn't often have the courage to speak up. Surprisingly though she is a very big klutz and can accidently walk into or drop objects. Her father was a researcher and mostly traveled until one day while out at sea the boat he was on sank in the middle of a storm…he never came back after that. She likes plants – in particular trees – and likes to read, write, paint and draw.

Name: Akemi Yoko Tsukino (last name used to be: Matsuoka)

Meaning:

_Akemi_ = bright and beautiful

_Yoko_ = sun child

_Tsukino_ = moon field, _(Matsuoka_ = a hill covered in pines_)_.

Age: 14

Hair: Purple with yellow only in the sideways bangs covering most of her left eye

Eyes: Right eye is ice blue while left eye is slightly darker than crimson

Background: Akemi and Kazumi are identical twins and were rarely separated after birth. However Akemi was injured in a terrible accident when she was 6 years old. During an argument between their father and mother their father tried to leave taking Akemi with him, but when he tried to cross a busy highway he got caught in the middle of two cars colliding. Akemi who was holding onto her father's hand at the time she was injured as a result. She is very protective of her twin and is usually clam but can have a short temper sometimes. She also likes to do dance and secretly likes cats also.

Name: Kazumi Yuzuki Tsukino (last name used to be: Matsuoka)

Meaning:

_Kazumi_ = harmony and beauty

_Yuzuki_ = excellent/superior, moon/month,

_Tsukino_ = moon field, _(Matsuoka_ = a hill covered in pines_)_.

Age: 14

Hair: Pink with emerald green streaks and is curly

Eyes: Light purple becoming pink close to the pupil

Background: Kazumi is the identical twin to Akemi and is almost always with Akemi. Kazumi is a cheerful and excitable girl who likes to play ping pong and other games. In which Akemi also usually plays with her. If there is ever noise it will most of the time be coming from Kazumi competitively – and loudly – playing a game.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving

**Me: Hi it's me AriaMoon15, here to yet again present the start of a new story...yep just full of surprises, anyway let me just say right now that the twin and family situation may get confusing if you haven't read the for chapter with the OC's in it. Apart from that here is the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Diabolik Lovers however I do own my OC's and the plot line. Have fun reading and I am open to suggestions anytime :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving

"Good all five of my daughters have assembled," an elegantly dressed woman with long pink hair that cascaded down to her knee's said.

"Yes Mother, but what is this all about?" the young adult twin with the brown hair that was streaked with blue sitting on the sofa in the elaborately decorated living room asked.

"Well I have some exciting news," the woman that had just been called 'Mother' answered.

"What type of news…" started the identical twin with purple hair that was shoulder length and yellow bangs as the other identical twin with pink hair also shoulder length with green streaks finished, "…is it?" both standing near the largest window that was nearly the height of the wall.

"It is very good news, I have been offered by my boss to do some work overseas for a couple of months in a new business position. Therefore you will be staying with the Sakamaki brothers until I get back," their Mother replied calmly.

There was silence in the room for quite a while. So quite that it was like the silence was slowly eating away at the walls. Finally the silence was broken with a 'SLAM' as the twin purple and yellow hair had used both hands to belt the coffee table which then split evenly into four quarters. She then left the room ramming the door shut after her, with the other twin with pink hair with green streaks following not far behind. Proceeding the fright and shock with the now damaged table everyone sat for a minute in silence.

"I'll talk to Akemi and Kazumi, Mother," the young adult twin with the brown hair that was waist length with blue streaks stated.

"Thanks, Natsuki," replied their Mother.

Natsuki left the room to find the younger twins, Akemi and Kazumi. Mother then left to organize something which then left only the other young adult twin and the middle sister of the five, who were both sitting on the elongated cushioned window seat.

The middle sister then with a shaken and soft voice asked, "Yukiko… d-does this m-mean that we s-should start packing our b-bags?"

The young adult twin with the blond her streaked only once on the right side, Yukiko answered with only a slight nod. Then they both left the room to begin what would be quite some time packing.

Natsuki opened the door to Akemi and Kazumi's room where they were sitting on their beds.

"Akemi, why did you act so violently?" Natsuki asked cautiously, being aware that she was not in a good mood.

"We don't want to leave," Kazumi stated bluntly not turning to look at Natsuki.

Natsuki walked over to the bed at which the twins sat from the doorway and said, "But…did the coffee table have to suffer for that? You never know what it will be like until you get there."

"We don't care about it, we are not leaving," Akemi stated while pouting.

Natsuki sighed inward and continued her failing effort to be convincing, "You're not even going to give it a chance? And besides we are only there for a couple of months, it's not like we are permanently moving there."

"We still don't want to leave," stated Kazumi again.

"A couple of months is a long time," Akemi added.

Natsuki gave yet another inward sigh, knowing that this conversation was going to take a while.

Meanwhile in Nanami's room…..

Nanami was going through her drawers laying out cloths like T-shirts, tank tops, jeans, skirts and different types of over shirts in piles on her ocean coloured bed and labeled them 'Not packing', 'Maybe' and 'Definitely'. As she did so though she was not thinking about the packing but instead was thinking about how nervous she was about moving – even for a few months – to live with boys and be in a house that was unfamiliar. However that was not what scared her the most_. I hope I don't….do_ that _while we are there_…._I don't want to look like a totally strange idiot_, She thought but was interrupted by all the loud yelling and stomping from down the hallway. Opened the door and slowly peaked out to assess the current safety of walking out of her room, without almost being hit by objects that Kazumi tends to throw. It appeared that Kazumi was very – very – angry at something or one. _Being ready to leave before night fall is going to be….impossible_, she thought and sighed.

The next day…..

The five teenagers and their mother were in the car watching the clear day as the scenery passed by so fast, that if you tried to focus on things as they when pass you would have an wash of dizziness sweep over you. They had been driving for a couple of hours now, the whole time their mother was driving; Natsuki was reading in the very front passenger seat; Yukiko was in the seat behind Natsuki listening to violin music; Nanami – in the seat behind their mother and beside Yukiko – was going mad with a pencil drawing many pictures in one of her many art journals; Kazumi and Akemi – in the back seats behind Nanami and Yukiko – were both poring over this new magazine and the new 'limited edition' item that came with it. After many hours of the same activities they finally arrived at their destination.

A mansion stood alone behind a gated fence entrance, then abruptly their mother said, "Okay my darlings, here's your stop have fun, all of your luggage should be in the back."

When everyone had grabbed their luggage the car flew out of sight faster than you could say "see you soon". Natsuki – wearing her apricot summer dress which stopped halfway down her thy and has spaghetti straps that crisscrossed at the back complimenting her slim figure and legs also wearing her peach converses to adding that comfortable summer look – was the first to attempt to open the barred gate. The gate opened without protest, the rest of them followed her lead as Natsuki started heading for the front door. There was a fountain between the front door and the gate however there was no water streaming from it adding to the eerie haunting demeanor that the mansion displayed. The door also opened without objection into a dimly lit area with red carpet.

* * *

**Me: sorry I have to admit that was not the most exciting chapter however I make a promise that the next few will be exciting so, PLEASE stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter AN

**Me: Hi everyone I am currently having writers block (like head throbbing-painful-thinking-that-doesn't-come-up-with-ideas writers block) as to creating couples using my characters so if you have any suggestions or ideas or requests you would like to make they will be gratefully accepted and taken into account (for the ones that are not used).**

**Please, help and I will do my best to use all ideas given to me :) **

**[reviewing will speed up the process of posting the next chapter... so PLEASE! :)] **


	4. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**Me: Hi everyone now I know this is a bit of a lead up but it will help ease into the next chapter where we may see some action... :) anyway hope this isn't too boring for you I will try my best to update faster in the future and I still am looking for advice (if you don't understand what I mean it is in the chapter before hand) and so PLEASE review it is really encouraging. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers only my own OC's and the plot line :) **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Introductions

Once everyone had filed in to the building, the door then closed with a soft echoed bang. Nanami, who had been lost in thought, jumped from the abrupt fright dropping her art notebooks in the process. She bent down swiftly picking them up with a whispered apology.

A voice suddenly said, "What do we have here?"

The five sisters all turned to look at the stair chase, where a handsome young man in glasses stood with a business-like expression. There was a few heart beats of awkward silence.

Natsuki broke the silence by a greeting, "Hello, um we are the Tsukino sisters, we are supposed to be staying here for a few months."

"Ah, yes I was notified that we had five guest coming to stay for a time…" before the young man could finish another handsome guy walked into the room and said, "Reji, do we have guests?" he turned to see the group and with a grin said, "nobody told me they would be sweets."

Natsuki and Yukiko were the only ones who caught the "sweets" reference, as Nanami was lost in thought and the younger twins had a particularly hard time controlling the differing levels of anger.

"Yes Raito, we should all assemble in the living room for proper introductions," Reji continued while indicating the direction of the living room.

The group nodded and started in the indicated direction.

_The Living Room _

The five guests seated themselves in the usual pairs of twins with Nanami in the middle on the sofas. Reji stood in the vacant area that was visible to everyone and Raito leaned against the wall. As the sisters took up seats other guys started to appear.

Reji stated, "Now let's begin with introductions, shall we. I am the second eldest Reji, to my right is Raito," gesturing to the young guy leaning against the wall.

"Hey sugars," Raito greeted with a smirk.

Most of the sisters politely nodded in response although Akemi and Kazumi expressed a 'Hi' in sync devoid of emotion.

"Are you not going to introduce them to Yours Truly?" a new voice said more like a demand, not a question.

"Ah yes, this is Ayato," Reji replied as the attention of the room was now on the – yet again young hansom - guy that just walked in.

"You may call me Yours Truly," Ayato announced with a prideful smirk.

Raito snorted and retort, "You still go around calling yourself that? Ha!"

"Says the one who seems to be obsessed with lollies and sugar and sweets," Akemi mutters with a tone devoid of emotion.

Raito suddenly started chuckling for a few seconds before he composed himself enough to say, "We have a fiery one do we?"

"Continuing with introductions, the one lying down on that sofa over there is the eldest son Shu," Reji interjected before a heated argument happened.

Everyone's heads turned to face a sofa quite a distance from the rest of them. There lay a – seriously what is it with all these young hansom guys – guy with his ear buds in assumed to be listening to music.

"There are still two others that make up our group of six Sakamaki brothers and now why don't you introduce yourselves, you said before that you were the Tsukino sisters?"

Natsuki then cheerfully answered, "Yes, hi my name is Natsuki, I am the eldest of my sisters and I like cooking. Also I am a twin with Yukiko," she gestured to Yukiko to at least show some acknowledgement of introductions – as she probably won't speak to the strangers. Yukiko sitting with a straight back – wearing light denim flare jeans and an emerald green three-quarter sleeve length top that brought out the red streak in her hair as well as the red ting in her hazel eyes – simply nodded.

Natsuki continued, "Yukiko doesn't talk all that much so please don't pester her to talk, or else you will be sorry for it. Anyway continuing Akemi and Kazumi are twins as well and are the youngest of my sisters, Akemi is quiet clam however don't make her angry you will pay the price and she likes to dance. Kazumi is strong and sporty she can literally play any sports and is very excitable." Again she gestured to the twins as Kazumi – wearing green shorts that came halfway up her thigh and one of her old purple and green sports jerseys with her pink and green hair tied back in a high ponytail – turns her head to face them causing her curls to bounce cheerfully and smiles while giving a wave. Akemi – wearing an ice blue tube top and a matching knee length skirt decorated with blue and white snowflakes, matching her ice blue right eye. As her straight purple mid-back length hair had been braided down and over her left shoulder – gave a cold blank expression while looking a Raito and after a few seconds she turned her head to the right and gave a 'huff' noise.

"Moving on, this is Nanami she is the middle sister and is quiet timid and shy but does have her moments of rowdiness and she loves art and literature," Natsuki motioned to Nanami sitting beside her – wearing a aqua tank top with a pink shortened buttoned up vest over the top and a black knee length skirt with shimmering silver swirl deigns. Her hair, about an inch past her shoulders, was platted into two pig-tails either side of her head – abruptly came out of a day dream and suddenly aware of the attention shakily said, "H-Hi, my name is Nanami and uh…um….I like when the full moon is reflected on water…"

After a few seconds of awkward silence Reji cleared his throat lightly drawing the attention back to him so he could inform the girls of a few more important details.

"Dinner will be in about an hour don't be late, school will be starting about an hour after that and you will find a school uniform already in your rooms for you. Don't go searching or wandering into other rooms besides the lounge room, dining room and the entrance hall without permission," Reji stated with a polite but bored tone then continued, "the rooms will be as follows: Natsuki and Yukiko will be at the end of the hall upstairs to the left, next to them will be Akemi and Kazumi, Nanami will be beside them."

The girls set off to find their rooms to get settled in and begin upacking.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 will be from different characters POV so look forward to it and the mystery that will arise with the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 4 - Confusion, dinner and wind

**Aria: Sorry for the super late update, life got a little busy for a while. Thank you so much for your patience with me. And so here is the third chapter finally, I hope you enjoy.**

**Also thank you to CutieCami 9 xxx for the suggestions for couples **

**and for alicearisu5 also thankyou for reviewing, in fact there are five sisters for a good reason which will appear later but no yui in this FF sorry...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the charcters or most of the setting from Diabolik Lovers but I do own my OC's and some settings.**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Confusion, dinner and wind…

Nanami's POV:

My room was simply decorated with a bed that had aqua covers and curtains which was situated in the middle of the sky blue wall opposite the door. The whole room had a blue theme as I observed the various shades of the colour around. There was a desk, drawers, a wardrobe and a book shelf that were all polished wood – in fact all of the furniture was polished dark wood. I liked the room already as I started to unpack the box full of my art journals, I suddenly heard a voice in my mind.

_So how are you going with the moving Nai?_ She asked

_Fine Chi, but I don't know how I am going to deal with being in a house with boys,_ I answer back in the same way – telepathically.

_Don't worry I'll always be with you_, Chi reassured me.

_I know but sometimes you can be a little bit over-protective?_ I reply.

_I know but it has always been for your benefit, but sis be careful when using our power around them…I am confident in my deduction that they are all vampires,_ She cautioned.

_I thought I noticed something different about them and I know I'll be careful, thanks Chi,_ I confirmed and then her telepathic presence was gone as I was staring into space still unpacking my art journals.

At the dinner table the five sisters and the six brothers sat opposite each other. Before the eleven of them colour start their dinner Reji stood and looked around the table to make sure everyone had arrived.

"Well now that we're all here, I'd like to - before we start our meal – introduce Kanato and Subaru," Reji introduced the two new arrives to the room. One held a teddy bear and the other, well you could practically see the annoyed aura around him that gave the obvious vibe that he would rather be elsewhere.

"Hello," Kanato greeted with a smile.

"Now we we'll begin the meal," Reji continued after Subaru said nothing.

We started in dead silence because it was the first time for us all to eat together. However soon that silence was broken by Raito.

"So Sugar, let's have some fun later after dinner," Raito asked Akemi who was trying very hard to keep a level temperament – this Raito guy really gets on her nerves, she's usually really clam, of course the exception to that would be dropping really important news like a bomb shell.

"No thanks, I have plenty of other more useful things to do," was all she could manage to reply.

"There's always time to change things," Raito continued.

"No…there will be no changing in anything I plan to do," Akemi now almost at her limit.

"Well Sugar, I guess we'll see about that won't we," stated Raito smirking.

Tap. That was not only the sound of Akemi putting her fork down but also the maximum limit of her temper was just smashed.

I can suddenly feel all of the surrounding energy gravitating toward Akemi. I already know what's going to happen but it is now too late to defuse the energy it is better to lessen the power output. I stand up and walk over to Akemi who is just about to stand up. As Akemi stands I put my hand on her shoulder and absorb enough energy to make the release have as less damage as possible. Akemi then slams her hands on the table and the energy is released as wind power focused at Raito. Raito – luckily – only ended up falling backward in his chair and the rest of us watch Akemi storm out closely followed by Kazumi.

We were lucky it was only a harmless but powerful warning. My fingertips were tingling from the extra absorbed energy but this happened more often than not so I was used to it. I go back to the seat I had just vacated and sit back down as if nothing happened.

That was when Reji said, "Ms Tsukino, I would like an explanation after we finish dinning. Raito had now fixed the chair to stand upright again and retook his place sitting in it.

As I now predict that the conversation that follows dinner will be an odd one indeed. I planned to quietly slip away to my room again to get ready for school. Or at least that was the plan. But plans don't seem to be working very well today, as now we – my sisters and I – now will have to explain to these unsuspecting brothers what our family secret is.

* * *

**Aria: sorry for the shortish chapter I am trying to create suspense for the reveal in the next chapter. :) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Stirrings

**Aria: Hey, thanks for waiting chapter 4 is finally here! It took me quite a while to figure out what I wanted to put in this chapter and I think it ended up being quite interesting. It might be a bit short (I hope it isn't boring) but I hope to make the next one a bit longer.**

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Stirrings**

Natsuki's POV:

_Oh gez…this is going to be one of those hey-sorry-about-all-the-weird-stuff-and-don't-freak-out-even-though-you-probably-will moments_, I thought. Nanami did a splendid job at keeping it so that there was no injuring however that doesn't excuse the fact the Akemi still used her powers in front of these guy that we know nothing about – apart from our collective deduction that they are all vampires – and we haven't even been here that long – a grand total of 2 ½ hours to be precise.

We all went to the living room and took seats on the sofas.

Yukiko POV:

I guess there's going to be a lot for these guy to learn about us – Akemi and Kazumi especially. I personally would rather go and have a good look at the piano they have here. I have been itching to let my finger tips on those keys. To let the notes wash over me as I play. I love music, although I rarely express it.

Nanami POV:

We all had gotten comfortable and we were settled. I saw Yukiko eyeing the nearby piano and knew she wanted to play it. I don't think there's one instrument she can't play or hasn't played before. I suppressed a giggle at my most likely accurate assumption. I then turned my attention to the conversation at hand.

Natsuki said, "Ok, so to start this explanation I guess I could say we are magical humans commonly known as witches, there are many types of witches that are classified by the type of power they hold. We are what is classified as Crystal Witches, who are witches whose power is based around crystals and colours. Normally every Crystal Witch has a special connection to a particular colour and stone with which she has the potential with, the crystal stores a certain type of magical energy that is specific to certain powers," She paused to see if the guys were understanding.

Kaito then asked, "So what is the connection between you sweets being witches and the incident with Sugar back there?"

"Well, Akemi's power is connected to a light grey colour and the stone Grey Spinel, which is naturally drawn to wind power so that's what she uses for most of the time," Natsuki answered.

Kaito smirked seeming to be amused by the fact that Akemi had powers like that.

"I suggest the all the sisters tell us your powers to ensure that we are ready or prepared with some understanding of the situation and in turn, considering you are probably sharing classified information then it only seems fair wee tell you something about ourselves as well," Reji said with an air of formality.

"Of course we'll share but if you're going to tell us you're vampire then I will be able to tell you that as witches we have a sort of sixth sense about when supernatural being are around," Natsuki replied smiling. The brothers didn't seem shocked so Natsuki continued.

"I am connected to the stone blue Star Sapphire and the colour of darkish or medium blue, it is drawn to lightening. Yukiko's stone is white Agate and the colour white connected to powers of winter or ice. Kazumi, her power of rock earth comes from the stone Tigers Eye, which is the same colour she is drawn to which is gold-ish browns and bronze," While Natsuki was explaining Yukiko had gradually stood up and slowing made her way to the piano. I caught Shu – who was still listening to what I assumed was music – glance at Yukiko. He hadn't seemed interested in anything so far yet when Yukiko is seriously considering he gives his attention? _I wonder how that will turn out_, I thought.

"And finally we come to Nanami who is unique even among witches because she is connected to more than one stone, she is what we call an Anchor witch because she not only is she not restricted to any one stone she can also re-energize or charge the stones up with magic need to use the powers," Natsuki finished.

I was blushing slightly at my power being brought to attention.

"I….um…." I mumbled shyly.

Luckily I was interrupted by Kanato so I didn't have to say anything.

"That's cool," Kanato commented with a smile. I couldn't understand why but my cheeks reddened. I probably as red as a tomato now. I shyly look at my hand in my lap and then back to Kanato – who was still smiling.

"So now that that is over I guess we should get ready for school," Natsuki said and stood up.

"Indeed," Reji replied also standing, "We'll all meet at the entrance hall in half an hour."

Natsuki gave a nod and smiled. The group then began to leave the living room slowly, to do other things before we left for night school. I decided to go back to my room and read for a little while before we had to leave.

Yukiko's POV:  
Shu and I were the only ones who were still in the living room. Shu was still in a chair with his eyes closed and his head phones on. I was standing beside the piano admiring the beautiful instrument. I had a strong urge to play it but I knew once I started I wouldn't want to leave and we still had to go to school yet.

I turned around to leave the room only to find Shu had stood up and was watching me. My eyes met his and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I saw very little emotion maybe a spec of curiosity. I blinked and it was gone. He then turned and left the room. Once he had left I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I wore a slight blush. _Wow, that was intense and…and just wow_, I thought as I made my way to my room to get ready for school.

Akemi's POV:

I was in Kazumi's and my room getting changed into my uniform. _How dare he! That pushy, arrogant, insufferable… _I stomped one foot on the ground in anger, _he makes me so mad, ugh!_

Kazumi walked in already dressed with a smirk on her face. I glared at her from the wardrobe. _Damn smirk. Damn this button._

"Did you want some help with that?" Kazumi asked trying – but failing – to hide her amused tone.

"No I almost have it," I said back matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see someone knows the secret to unleashing the tiger from its cage, ay?" Kazumi teased clawing the air imitating a tiger and mouthing a 'roar'.

I turned pointedly away with a 'huff' and ignored it. Suddenly I felt something soft hit my back so I turned around to see a pillow and Kazumi with an it-was-me-but-pretending-it-wasn't look. I mischievously grin, pick up the pillow and throw it back getting Kazumi in the face. She pretended to be mortified while I grinned triumphantly. This led to a pillow fight that lasted like 5 minutes and by the end were both on my bed laughing so hard that my tummy muscles started to hurt. Both of our hair was slightly frizzy and there were pillows and stuffed toys everywhere. The only reason Kazumi's curly hair wasn't completely frizzy was because she had it in a braid.

"Feelin' better?" Kazumi asked with a smile.

"Loads," I replied smiling back pushing a rebellious strand of my purple hair out of my right eye.


End file.
